


amaranth

by breath



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Summer, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breath/pseuds/breath
Summary: summer is a time where nostalgia rests in the air and where love for the one you hold dearest resurfaces.





	amaranth

the breeze brushes against her cheeks just as her eyes flicker open. she sits up and stares across the green field filled with dandelions. thin clouds are littered across the salmon pink sky. branches of the willow tree dangle a few feet above her. she looks down, in her lap lies what chaeyoung perceives the most beautiful person on the earth. Lalisa Manoban. with bangs covering closed eyelids, her calm expression tells chaeyoung she is in a deep sleep. ‘she’s beautiful’ is the only set of words chaeyoung can form in her mind. turning her head in the direction of the setting sun, with each passing second it inches closer to the horizon line. her hands dance across lisa’s arms before shaking her shoulder.

“lisa wake up, we should to get going.”

“it’s fine chaeyoung.” lisa swats her hand away and rolls off her lap onto a bed of dandelions, the yellow petals crushed under her back.

“your parents are going to get worried.”

“they don’t care about me that much.”

“yes they do.” she grabs ahold of lisa’s hand and pulls her up, they both groan. once both of her feet are firmly planted on the ground, lisa’s body goes limp and she crashes into chaeyoung. before chaeyoung is able to protest, lisa is wrapping wrapping her limbs tightly around her. chaeyoung fights the blush creeping around her ears as she pinches lisa’s sides. she receives a yelp in her left ear and just like that, lisa’s off. a pout forms on her lips and she bats her eyes furiously, expecting chaeyoung to go soft, letting them stay hidden under the shadow of the willow for a little longer. chaeyoung deadpans lisa. her pout folds into a scowl with her furrowed eyebrows peeking through her bangs.

“i hate you. i’m leaving.” she flips her hair over her shoulder as if she were in a play and stomps away dramatically.

“that’s what i wanted you to do.” she says as she follows behind. lisa’s hair is a deep brown, chaeyoung’s eyes trail down her and rest on her legs. she takes enormous steps with her two gangly legs, making it seem like she’s actually angry with chaeyoung. with each stomp her thighs jiggle ever so slightly. she stops abruptly and faces her, she places her hand in front of chaeyoung-silently asking for her to take hold of it.

“i thought you hated me.” she turns her head in the opposite direction of the hand and continues walking. a shocked squawk and aggravated huff leaves lisa’s nostrils as she grabs chaeyoung’s hand herself. chaeyoung knows that she shouldn’t let lisa hold her hand, fully aware that lisa doesn’t reciprocate the same feelings that she has for her. but she lets her anyway. they walk through the field in silence.

“chaeyoung, let’s spend the whole summer together, ‘kay?” lisa asks the moment their feet make contact with the cement roads, stars are beginning to peek through the monarch orange sky that is slowly beginning to fade to deep blue.

“that’s what we’ve always done. why would we change it?” lisa shrugs her shoulders.

“i don’t know. maybe it’s ‘cause jisoo and jennie are gone this year or something. i just got a weird feeling recently-actually it was a dream. you and i were sitting at the very top of the tree-like we were above the branches! we were like feathers, so light. all the colours were distorted for some reason-even me. you were the only thing that kept its natural colour. we were at the very top of the tree and surrounding us was water- and your ears were pink-like really really pink. and then you dove into the water, and i think you transformed into a fish because the moment you were fully submerged there was this golden light and then nothing. i jumped too but i couldn’t swim and i began to sink. and then i woke up.”

“that’s a weird dream, but i can promise you this. i won’t jump into a body of water and turn into a fish and let you drown.”

lisa bursts into a fit of laughter. 

her laugh is chaeyoung’s favourite thing about lisa. lisa’s laugh is the only thing she is not unapologetic about. she never covers her mouth or muffles it, she expresses herself without a care for what those around her think. chaeyoung’s ears heat up and lisa gasps.

“hey! that’s the colour that you ears were in my dream!” lisa grabs both ears, pulling them outwards and another set of laughter slips past her lips. her lips. so luscious, naturally they are a pale pink but lisa has always loved makeup so she always paints them with a different colour every day. today they are a cross between russet orange and lifeguard red. it comes to chaeyoung’s attention that lisa’s face is only a mere three inches away from her. her cheeks abruptly heat up, both hands jab lisa right in the gut on instinct. chaeyoung’s ears are released while lisa’s gut is held onto for dear life.

“sorry. i did it out of habit.”

“who do you do that to?” lisa groans, kneeling down on the pavement.

“dude, alice always grabs my ears.” lisa gives an understanding nod before groaning again. guilt forms in her stomach and she crouches down next to her. “i am truly sorry, i really didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“it’s okay, i’m not actually dying, your nails just jabbed me in my weak spot.” lisa stands up with chaeyoung following, “but i will get you for this. you will rue the day, park chaeyoung!” she jumps into a pose that would be found on one of bruce lee’s movie posters. giggles erupt from both girls and they continue their walk through the neighbourhood. once they reach the fork in the road, they bid each other goodnight. the sky is navy blue, stars sprinkled all over the sky. lisa’s eyes are like a mirror, reflecting each and every white spec in the sky.

“dream of me alright?” lisa asks, hand still held inside of chaeyoung’s. her eyes shimmer under the harsh yellow of the streetlamp and chaeyoung tries her best not to melt, all she is able to do is nod slightly. lisa’s smile widens and she skips away, into the purple night. chaeyoung is still standing under the streetlamp, ears burning.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that stories written about girl group ships compared to boy group ships is so drastic. And boy group ships stories are written very well compared to girl group ships (there are girl group stories that very well written and thought out but they are rare). Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and I have no clue if i will actually finish this.


End file.
